Recently, in order to improve characteristics of a semiconductor device, a metal gate, instead of a polysilicon gate, is often used. The metal gate may be formed using a replacement metal gate process.
Meanwhile, with a recent increasing trend in the integration density of semiconductor devices, sizes of memory cells have been gradually downscaled. In a downscaled semiconductor device, the replacement metal gate process may require multiple etching, depositing and polishing steps.